


Under the Stars

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Tony and Bucky go for a picnic date.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt:  
> Person A: *Yawns*  
> Person B: Yeah, being pretty must be tiring  
> Person A: *Tilts his head* Then you must be exhausted  
> Person B: *Blushes furiously*
> 
> Okay, I wrote this a while ago and I'm merely putting it up because it's the only complete-but-not-uploaded story I could find on my laptop. Basically, it's being put up because I've just seen the trailer for Avengers 4 and I'm fucking crying and screaming and need to let people know that I am saying NO to this movie -I can not and will not be able to handle this much pain! Let's just say everyone won and lives and Tony can go back to being a happy little kitten looking after his son Peter and call it a day.

A graveyard of stars shimmered down on them as they laid on a blanket in the middle of nowhere. Though the night was cold, it was still the perfect way to end their romantic-under-the-stars-picnic, plus Bucky didn’t get cold and was radiating heat that Tony gladly stole as he snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. The Super Soldier idly ran his flesh hand up and down the genius’ arm in an attempt to bring him heat. Peaceful silence echoed around them, the only sounds were from the animals, which made it even more soothing. Candles had long since gone out, yet they made no move to relight them. They fell into the realm of Hypnos (the Greek God of Sleep) without meaning to. 

 

Brown eyes fluttered sleepily open, tilting his head up, he found Bucky’s bright blue ones staring lovingly down at him,

“Mornin’ sleepyhead.” He drawled,

“Morning, Frosty.” Tony whispered before his eyes widened, “Wait, morning?” Bucky gently turned Tony’s head so the man could see the sun steadily rising as it painted the sky with flattering pinks and blues. “Pretty.” He commented before his gaze flicked back to Bucky, “But, we should probably head home soon. The others might be worried.”

“True, true.” Bucky murmured pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead before jumping to his feet, stretching as he did so. They packed up their things and headed back to the car. 

 

As Bucky closed the passenger door and buckled his seatbelt, he let out a long yawn. Tony smirked, clearly more awake and ready to take on his sassy and snarky attitude.

“Yeah, being pretty _must_ be tiring.” He grinned as he started the car and pulled onto the road, out of his peripheral vision, Tony watched as the man he loved tilted his head like an adorable puppy.

“Then you must be exhausted.” He replied and Tony swerved onto the lay-by, grateful that no one else was on the road. Bucky looked at him in concern as his comment gained such a strong reaction, but then he started to chuckle. There Tony was looking down at his lap, hands gripping the wheel as his face brightened like a tomato. He was blushing furiously, so much that Bucky could practically feel the heat. The blue-eyed beauty’s laughter was cut short when Tony swiftly and surprisingly elegantly turned in his seat and reached over, smashing his lips against Bucky’s.

“I love you.” The genius whispered as he pulled away to catch his breath, the Super Soldier leaned back in and gave Tony a gentler kiss,

“And I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on a request, it should hopefully be up by the end of the week!
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts either here or on [my tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
